phoenixpointfandomcom-20200216-history
Synedrion
Synedrion Synedrion is one of the three major factions announced for Phoenix Point. They seem to be mainly concerned with trying to build a new utopian society, having learned from the past mistakes of Earth Societies. Declaration of Principles FREEDOM. The freedoms cherished by Synedrion include freedom of speech, freedom of the press, freedom of belief, freedom of assembly, and freedom of movement. They also include freedom from hunger, freedom from violence, freedom from exploitation, freedom from arbitrary/stereotypical cultural norms, and freedom from hierarchies. RIGHTS. Synedrion fundamentally values all human beings equally, and asserts that all human beings have inalienable rights. These rights exist regardless of talent or ability; they do not need to be earned, but must be defended. ECOLOGY. Synedrion understands that humanity occupies a unique role in the ecology of the planet. As the only species fully conscious of its impact on its environment, humanity is both uniquely valuable and uniquely responsible. This does not mean taking a mystical or idealist approach to the natural world, but employing reason to create a system of industry that allows both humanity and the global ecology to flourish. COMMUNALISM. Synedrion rejects the notion of private ownership of the fundamental resources and tools of society, instead placing these in the hands of all citizens. Systemic decisions must be driven by reason, not markets. From each according to his ability, to each according to his need; this is the basis of true individualism. CONFEDERALISM. Synedrion is not a nation state, but a confederation of municipal popular assemblies, a community of communities rooted in direct democracy and common principles. Synedrion does not have a leader, only representatives. REASON. Science and technology are the greatest achievements of the human species; their correct application, previously hindered by outdated systems, will allow the creation of a free and ecologically functional society. The alien threat must neither be mystified nor demonized, but treated as a material phenomenon that can eventually be understood and dealt with. PACIFISM. While the use of violence in self-defense may be inevitable is certain situations in the current state of the world, the citizens of Synedrion assert that long-term solutions to systemic problems must come from structural change and scientific progress, not merely the destruction of an opposing force. https://phoenixpoint.info/archive/2017/7/8/synedrion Technology Little has been revealed about Synedrion's technology, but the focus on communalism and ecology suggests a focus on renewable energy and clean environmental practices. They also have a heavy focus on communication. In Fig update 16, Snapshot Games revealed an energy weapon of Synedrion design, though they did not go into any specifics on the nature of said weapon. Drones According to a reply given by Julian Gollop on Reddit, Synedrion specialize in aerial drones with various functions, not just specifically combat focused. Synedrion's high technology is exemplified by their unique "Infiltrator" class. Their stealth suit makes them hard for enemies to spot, while they strike from the shadows with their silent crossbow, and deploy spider scout drones with a pistol-like handheld launcher. Mist Repellers Key to Synedrion's philosophy of peaceful co-existence is the Mist Repeller, a device installed in havens and bases which forms a protective "safe zone" to slow the spread of the Pandoravirus-carrying Mist. Its inner workings are one of Synedrion's most jealously-guarded secrets. Soldier Classes of Synedrion Assault # Assault Training: Proficiency with assault rifles and shotguns. # Dash: Move to a target position within half of the normal movement range # Return Fire: Shoot back at an enemy when that attacks, provided the soldier is using a direct-fire projectile weapon with proficiency, and the enemy within half perception range. # New Classes: Choose a Secondary Class to train in # Ready for Action: Reloading and inventory actions do not cost any action points # Rally the Troops: Each ally gains 25% of its action point allowance (up to 100%). Once per turn # Rapid Clearance: Gain 2 action points ( up to 4) upon killing an enemy. In effect only until end of turn. Sniper # Sniper Training: Proficiency with sniper rifle and handguns. # Extreme Focus: Overwatch cost is reduced by 1 Action Point. # Quick Aim: The Action Point cost of the next shot with a proficient weapon is reduced by 1 (down to 0%). The weapon's accuracy is increased by 25% (up to 100%) for that shot. # New Classes: Choose a Secondary Class to train in # Master Marksman: Proficient weapon Accuracy is increased by 50% while there are no spotted enemies within 10 titles. # 6 Weak Spot: Disabling a body part also removes that body part's armor. # Mark for Death: Mark an enemy target. Until end of turn all damage to that target is increased by 50% Infiltrator # Infiltrator Training: Proficiency with Crossbows and Spider Drone deployment. Base line stealth factor is 25% as long as the character isn't revealed. # Surprise Attack: Attacks from behind gain shock value equal to 3 times the damage dealt. # Deploy Decoy: Deploy holographic decoy at the chosen location. The decoy is treated as a real target by all enemies. # New Classes: Choose a Secondary Class to train in # Spider Drone Pack: Deploy 3 Spider Drones with one action. # Vanish: Move within 5 tiles and disappear from view for the next turn (or until spotted) # Sneak Attack: Damage dealt while not spotted is increased by 100% Category:Factions